yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Houzzat
}} is a Rank B Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Tsukumono Tribe. Houzzat evolves from Wazzat starting at level 20 as of Yo-kai Watch 2. Biology Houzzat is a light purple-pink colored box like Yo-kai having arms and orange lips with jagged and separated teeth. As his name would imply, Houzzat has a miniature yellow room with furniture inside his mouth. Houzzat often experiences bouts of amnesia from time to time. This leaves him in a constant state of confusion, always wondering who he is, where he is, etc. Sometimes, this gets to the point where even if he's mid-conversation, he'll suddenly forget everything and start all over again. He speaks in a primitive, somewhat childish way, referring to himself in the 3rd person and uses "me" instead of "I". Houzzat can eat a person's memories with greater efficiency and capacity than Wazzat, to the point of causing amnesia. Stats |45-99 |-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe forgetful enough to start attacking its allies.}} ||-|All enemies|Sucks foes into his mysterious maw and causes confusion.}} ||-|6 = No Yo-kai will guard in battle.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Evolve Wazzat. Houzzat can also be found at Gogo Junction inside Mystery Way. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Yellow coins in the present. Yo-kai Watch 3 Evolve Wazzat. Quotes * Befriended: ''"Who were you again? Eh, who cares - let's be friends!"'' * Loafing: ''"What Houzzat do?"'' * Being traded: ''"Where WAS Houzzat? Where IS Houzzat? You help Houzzat?"'' * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Houzzat like!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"What was that?"'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"*gag* MISTAKE!"'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Houzzat not remember how Houzzat got here. FEED HOUZZAT MEMORIES!" * Being found in a Yo-kai Spot: ''"Well, hiiiii. Me Houzzat." "Can’t Houzzat mimic mailbox without gettin’ million questions?" "Why Houzzat here? Uh...Houzzat not really know." "..." "Well, hiiiii. Me Houzzat." (The player will then obtain three Getaway Plushes.) '' ** (When you talk to Houzzat again):'' "So you found Houzzat. Now you want something, don’t you?" "...Huh. You already have it?"'' History Trivia * Houzzat's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Gulper, Colby, Grando, and Miles. Name Origin * "Maison du Wasure" is a wordplay on the French word "maison" and "dowasure" (ど忘れ, "memory lapse"). * In a similar manner to Wazzat, "Houzzat" combines the phrase "Who's that?" and the word "house" or How's That? * "Mémogre" is a combination of "mémoire" (memory) and "ogre". * "Komecasa" is a corruption of the verb "comer" (to eat) and "casa" (home or house). * "Dimentigrand" is a combination of "dimenticare" (to forget) and "grand" In other languages * Italian: Dimentigrand * Spanish: Komecasa * German: Hausdemsin * French: Mémogre Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:One-chanceside